Vom Spüren und Fühlen
by whathobertie
Summary: Fünf missglückte Dates für Cuddy und ein unverhofftes Date, das keines ist, zum Schluss. Gen, Charakterstudie/Drama, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Doctor.


**TITEL:** Vom Spüren und Fühlen**  
GENRE:** Charakterstudie/Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** Cuddy, House**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 2.000**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Fünf missglückte Dates für Cuddy und ein unverhofftes Date, das keines ist, zum Schluss.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #083: Doctor

* * *

Sie betritt die Tanzschule mit viel zu hohen Absätzen und merkt es erst, als Adam sie von rechts nach links und wieder zurück wirbelt, und dabei versucht Konversation zu machen.

"Lisa?", fragt er, als sie nicht gleich antwortet und stattdessen auf ihre Füße blickt.

"Entschuldigung, das ist schwerer, als es aussieht."

"Mit diesen Schuhen bestimmt", antwortet er mit einem Lachen.

Gleichzeitig senken sie die Köpfe, um auf ihre Füße zu sehen, und stoßen dabei leicht mit der Stirn des jeweils anderen zusammen. "Sorry", murmeln beide und ignorieren es danach so gut es geht.

Als sie ihren Rhythmus wiedergefunden haben, versucht er es erneut. "Was machst du so?", fragt er nonchalant mit großen Augen.

"Ich bin Ärztin", antwortet sie wie immer, weil es irgendwie das Einzige ist, das sie ist. Und dann noch nicht mal eine besonders gute, aber das denkt sie sich nur.

"Wow, Dr. Lisa."

"Eher Dr. Cuddy."

"Es ist immer gut, eine Ärztin im Haus zu haben", sagt er mit einem Nicken und sie hofft er bezog sich auf das Gebäude, in dem sie sich gerade befinden, und nicht bereits auf sein Zuhause. Sie steht mehr auf die charmante Art der Flirterei. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Was weiß sie schon.

Als sie sich für einen kurzen Moment in ihren Gedanken verliert, tritt sie ihm unbedacht auf den Schuh und bohrt ihren zentimeterhohen Pfennigabsatz mitten in seinen Fuß.

"Oh Gott", ruft sie erschrocken, als er sie loslässt und sich unter Schmerzen leicht zusammenkrümmt. "Tut mir so leid."

Sein Gesicht ist qualvoll verzerrt, als er zu ihr aufblickt. "Schon in Ordnung", winselt er und versucht ein Lächeln vorzutäuschen.

* * *

"Ich bin Ärztin", kommt es ihr schon über die Lippen, bevor er überhaupt danach gefragt hat. Peinlich berührt findet ein wenig rosige Farbe den Weg in ihr Gesicht, aber es fällt ihm anscheinend gar nicht weiter auf.

Anstatt erleichtert aufzuatmen, ärgert sie sich still und heimlich ein bisschen. Ihr Traummann ist aufmerksam, aber der ist _thoughtful_65_ anscheinend ohnehin nicht. Besonders gedankenvoll auch nicht, wie sie feststellen muss, als er zu einem sechseinhalb-minütigen Monolog zu Jerry Springers gestriger Talkshow ansetzt.

Tatsächlich scheint er irgendwie gar nichts von dem zu sein, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Und er ist damit nicht der Erste.

Ihr kurzer Einschub, dass sie zu den Zeiten, wenn Jerry Springer schwangere Teenager in die Mangel nimmt, meistens arbeitet, entlockt ihm ein trauriges Seufzen. Als sich Lisa dann mit einem halbstarken Händedruck verabschiedet, bietet er ihr zumindest an, ein paar der Talkshows für sie aufzuzeichnen.

Sie lächelt müde und geht über den dunklen Parkplatz zu ihrem Auto. Seine Telefonnummer lässt sie auf dem Weg dahin auf den nassen Asphalt fallen.

"Was magst du?", fragt er interessiert und beugt sich etwas über den Tisch zu ihr herüber.

Die Frage wirft sie aus der Bahn, denn sie lässt sich nicht mit _"Ärztin"_ beantworten. Sie lächelt zur Ablenkung und sucht nach Antworten, die nicht allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt sind, und trotzdem nicht gleich alles offenbaren oder ihn gar vergraulen, denn zur Abwechslung scheint dieses Internet-Date mal kein kompletter Reinfall zu sein.

Seine üppigen Augenbrauen erinnern sie an jemanden, aber sie will ihre Gedanken jetzt nicht dahin wandern lassen, weil sie sie unausweichlich an Orte bringen, an denen sie sich jetzt nicht aufhalten will.

"Lesen", sagt sie schließlich. "Ich mag Bücher."

Ihr Verstand schlägt Alarm bei dieser Antwort, die wohl die trivialste ist, die sie hätte geben können. Es sagt rein gar nichts über sie, aber das bringt sie nur wieder zu dem Punkt zurück, dass sie nicht viel außer Dr. Cuddy, der Ärztin und Krankenhausleiterin ist. Kindergärtnerin vielleicht noch.

"Ich mag Kinder", sprudelt es unkontrolliert aus ihr heraus und ein Lächeln zeigt sich auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ich mag es, an einem freien Tag im Park zu sitzen und dem Lachen der Kinder zuzuhören."

Er lächelt sanft zurück. "Ja, das ist schön."

Sie stützt sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Schöne Augen, dunkel und tief.

"Solange es nicht die eigenen sind", fügt er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu und fragt dann stumm, ob sie noch etwas von dem Wein will.

Sie lehnt dankend ab.

* * *

Hätte sie vorher in ihren Zykluskalender geschaut, dann wäre sie gar nicht erst ausgegangen. Oder hätte sie einfach House konsultiert, der hätte es ihr wahrscheinlich auch sagen können.

Jetzt ist sie gefangen in der festen Umklammerung von Jason, den sie vor einer halben Stunde auf einem der Sofas in der Ecke des trendigen New Yorker Clubs kennengelernt hat. Ihre Freundin Max, die eigentlich auch nicht mehr als nur eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft ist, kann Lisa nirgendwo mehr sehen.

Und genau jetzt übernehmen die Hormone die Herrschaft in ihrem Körper. Die mit Jazz angehauchte, seichte Musik trägt langsam ihren Verstand davon und nur so kann sie es überhaupt zulassen, dass ein leiser Schluchzer ihren Körper verlässt.

"Alles klar?", fragt er besorgt und bringt ein bisschen Luft zwischen ihre beiden Körper.

"Ja", antwortet sie mit fester Stimme, die sie schnell wiedergefunden hat.

Er presst seinen Körper wieder an sie und zusammen bewegen sie sich zur Musik, sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter gestützt und eine Hand, die immer weiter ihren Rücken hinunter wandert.

Sie hat nur die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was er ihr zuvor über sich erzählt hat, und das was sie verstanden hat, hat nichts bei ihr geregt. Kein Interesse, rein gar nichts. Und trotzdem ist sein warmer Körper an ihrem im Moment das Beste, was sie sich vorstellen kann.

* * *

Eigentlich ist sie in ihrer Funktion als Dr. Cuddy hier, aber an diesem Samstagnachmittag hat sie sich entschlossen eben jene zu Hause zu lassen. Ihre Kleidung ist leger und unauffällig, die Haare zu einem Zopf locker zusammengebunden.

Ein paar Kinder rennen aufgeregt um sie herum und werfen sich danach übermütig auf ein Trampolin. Mit einem Lachen sieht sie ihnen hinterher und bewundert ihre Unbeschwertheit.

"Dr. Cuddy?", fragt eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie dreht sich um und begrüßt den Leiter der Reha-Einrichtung mit einem Händedruck. "Lisa."

"Lisa, schön, dass Sie gekommen sind. Wir freuen uns, dass das Princeton-Plainsboro uns so bei unserer Arbeit unterstützt. Ich bin Phil."

"Wir freuen uns, dass wir helfen können", erwidert sie mit ihrem strahlendsten Lächeln.

Danach nimmt er sie mit auf eine kleine Erkundungstour und sie weicht nicht von seiner Seite. Er ist perfekt. Gutaussehend, groß, in ihrem Alter, humorvoll, eloquent, charmant, und vor allem liebt er Kinder.

Und sie lieben ihn. Ein kleines Mädchen kommt auf ihn zugerannt und schlingt aus heiterem Himmel ihre Arme um seine Beine. Er schneidet eine Grimasse und lächelt dann mit einem Schulterzucken zu Lisa hinüber. "Ich bin hilflos", sagt er, als sich die Kleine einfach nicht von ihm lösen will.

Sie bleibt viel länger, als sie es eigentlich vorhatte. Als es langsam dunkel wird und das Sommerfest zu Ende geht, das Kindergeschrei langsam vom Rasen mit den bunten Girlanden verschwindet, sind irgendwann nur noch sie beide übrig.

"Bist du mit dem Auto hier?"

Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und hebt demonstrativ das Weinglas nach oben. "Taxi."

Er hält sein Wasser hoch und stößt mit ihrem Glas an. "Ich kann noch fahren."

"Wirklich nicht nötig." Ihr Kopf kann sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob sie vielleicht doch etwas anderes sagen wollte.

"Ist aber kein Problem", merkt er mit einem Lächeln an.

Schließlich sitzt sie in seinem Auto und er fährt sie durch die sommerfrische Luft zu ihrem Haus. Sie schließt die Augen während der Fahrt und genießt für ein paar Sekunden lang die immer noch nach Sonne duftende Luft auf ihrem Gesicht, die durch das halbgeöffnete Beifahrerfenster strömt und auf ihrer Haut tanzt.

Vor ihrem Haus angekommen, steigen sie beide aus, gehen sie beide zur Tür, stehen sie beide schließlich erwartungsvoll voreinander.

Lisa schließt ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal und kann die so angenehme Luft von eben immer noch auf ihrer Haut spüren. Und dann spürt sie seine Lippen, erst zaghaft, dann etwas kräftiger. Sie spürt seine Zunge, sie spürt seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte, sie spürt seine Brust, die warm unter ihren Fingern bebt.

Und genau das ist es: Sie spürt nur, sie fühlt nichts.

Sie verlängert den Kuss noch einmal, als er schon aufhören will, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Sie zwingt sich etwas zu fühlen, doch alles, was da ist, ist Leere. Es kommt nichts.

Langsam löst sie sich von ihm und atmet tief durch. Als er andeutet mit reinzukommen, schüttelt sie sanft mit dem Kopf und lächelt. "Ein anderes Mal."

* * *

Als sie es auf dem Sofa nicht mehr aushält, ist das chinesische Take-Away das Einzige, was Cuddy einfällt. Nicht besonders kreativ und eigentlich ist sie auch nicht hungrig, aber sie muss hier raus.

Sie zieht sich eine dünne Strickjacke über und fährt die wenigen hundert Meter mit dem Auto. Vor dem Eingang erregt etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit, doch erstens könnte es nicht das sein, was sie denkt, und zweitens will sie jetzt auch nicht einfach wieder umkehren.

Ihr erstens hat sich in Luft aufgelöst, als sie das Restaurant betritt und langsam auf die Tresen zugeht.

Er braucht eine Weile, bis er sie bemerkt. "Na sieh mal einer an", sagt er schließlich und mustert sie einmal von oben bis unten. "Verkauft ihr nicht das fettige Zeug", sagt er zu einem der Mitarbeiter hinter dem Tresen und sieht dann wieder zu ihr. "Nicht, dass sie aus den Fugen gerät."

"Sehr witzig, House", erwidert sie unbeeindruckt und sucht auf den Menütafeln nach etwas, das sie jetzt noch essen könnte. Sie bestellt sich schließlich ein Reisgericht mit Gemüse, während House sie neugierig beobachtet und auf seine eigene Bestellung wartet.

"Was?", fragt Cuddy genervt, als sie seinen Blick bemerkt.

"Da hatte wohl jemand keinen Sex heute Abend?"

"Halt die Klappe, House."

"Interessant", murmelt er vor sich hin, "da liege ich also nicht so falsch. Was war diesmal falsch mit Internet-Date Nr. 53? Grüne Haare? Hundert Kilo schwerer als angenommen? Sag nicht, es ist wieder der mit dem Schweinchen-Lachen."

Cuddy wirft ihm ein forciertes Lächeln zu und hofft er würde das Thema einfach fallen lassen. Zu ihrer Überraschung tut er es auch und zählt stattdessen Geldscheine aus seiner Hosentasche.

Stumm warten sie beide für ein paar Sekunden auf ihr Essen.

"Er war perfekt", rutscht es ihr schließlich unbedacht heraus.

House holt einige Münzen aus seiner anderen Tasche und scheint Cuddy nur noch wenig Beachtung zu schenken. "Perfekt ist langweilig. Niemand will _perfekt_ zu Hause sitzen haben."

"Mir reicht es schon, wenn da überhaupt jemand säße. Jemand, den ich mag."

"Ich kann dir Wilson ausleihen. Der sitzt bei mir zu Hause und ist wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen, wenn ich wieder zurückkomme." Er zuckt desinteressiert mit den Schultern und klimpert weiter mit dem Kleingeld.

"Danke, sehr freundlich, aber kein Interesse", antwortet Cuddy und tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Dann eben nicht. Für wilde Spielchen ist der eh nicht zu haben", sagt er und dreht seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, um in die Küche sehen zu können. "Glaube ich", fügt er nach ein paar Sekunden unschuldig hinzu. Die Münzen in seiner Hand wandern durch seine Finger, bis sich eine davon selbstständig macht und auf dem Fußboden landet.

Cuddy verdreht genervt die Augen und beugt sich nach unten. Mit ein wenig Mühe bekommt sie die Münze vom Boden gelöst und richtet sich wieder auf. Sie hält ihm die ausgetreckte Hand mit dem kleinen Gegenstand darin entgegen.

Seine Finger greifen danach, während er ihr in die Augen sieht. "Könntest du dich beim nächsten Mal vielleicht mit dem Rücken zu mir wenden, während du sie aufhebst?"

Seine Haut berührt ganz kurz ihre und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend fühlt sie etwas, das mehr als nur Taubheit ist. Ein kurzer Schauer der Belebung fährt durch ihren Körper. Sie legt ihren Kopf neckisch zur Seite und erwidert gelassen: "Beim nächsten Mal lasse ich sie liegen."

Er grinst kurz und legt die Münze zusammen mit ein paar Scheinen auf den Tresen. Ein Mitarbeiter reicht ihm eine Plastiktüte mit seinem Essen und nickt ihm dankend zu. "Nacht, Cuddy", sagt House dann simpel und schlendert mit dem Beutel hinaus zu seinem Motorrad.

"Nacht, House", murmelt Cuddy, als er schon außer Hörweite ist und lächelt dem Chinesen zu, der sie irgendwie leicht irritiert ansieht.

**ENDE**


End file.
